Bound By Fate
by CynicalWorld
Summary: It's been 6 years since the disastrous events of the gallery, but all Ib feels is regret. Having burned her only friend, Mary, and since Garry walked out of her life without a single memory of her or the gallery, Ib has been left alone. Even when she unexpectedly meets Garry, she feels nothing but pain when he doesn't remember her and already has a girlfriend. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1: Reminisce

**Summary: It's been 6 years since the disastrous events of the gallery. Though Ib is free of the horrors, she's left to fend for herself in the world, without any close allies. Having burned her only friend, Mary, and since Garry walked out of her life without a single memory of her or the gallery, Ib has been left alone. But when Ib unexpectedly meets with Garry, she's only in for pain, for he's living a happy and content life with his girlfriend, while Ib is left to mourn over forgotten memories and forgotten feelings. As Ib struggles between her spiraling emotions and her morals, someone else is watching the stage to make their abrupt comeback. **

**A/N: This**** is my first story. Summary could be better but eh. Please feel free to leave whatever thoughts you have in the reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ib and probably never will.**

**With that said, please enjoy.**

***Amethyst**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Reminisce**_

* * *

The light of the sun shone dimly through the open windows and curtains. It illuminated the room pleasantly and splashed its rays right onto a girl the age of 15, laying on her bed, her long brown hair underneath her, spread out like a fan. As insects and birds buzzed around outside, and the sun's rays lightly danced and settled upon the freshly mowed and watered grass, 15 year old Ib could have cared less as all she was focusing on was the lace handkerchief she had grasped in her tiny hands. Despite being the tender age of 15, she had not grown very much, and she looked the age of 12 or 13. Her ruby red eyes were pinned on the dainty cloth she held in her hand, studying the fabric closely. Her mind flashed back to those events which had taken place 6 years ago. In Guretena's gallery, she had met Garry, and together they had escaped the world of horror. Ib closed her scarlet orbs. And Mary...she had truly thought that she and Mary could have become friends...and she was sure they would have too, if it hadn't costed Garry.

_"Ib...! Ib...! IB!" Mary cried shrilly, reaching out towards the duo as a flame lit in her chest, enveloping her in flames not unlike the flaming painting behind them._

_Ib gazed towards Mary, distraught. 'No'. She had tried to convince herself, shaking her head. Mary...Mary had tried to kill Garry! She had led them in a trap and nearly got her way._

_But as Ib looked back towards the blonde girl being eaten by flames and slowly charring to ash, and saw Mary's clear azure eyes filled with sorrow, all she could think was, 'It wasn't Mary's fault.' _

_As Mary burned and was reduced to a pile of ash, Ib could only look down, thinking silently, 'Mary was never evil...she...she just wanted to get out of here...she only wanted to live. If only...if only she could get out of here with us, there would be no need for sacrifices, and we could have all been together and happy. But almost most of the time, we are denied happy endings...aren't we?'_

_Ib crouched down, scooping a pile of ash up in her hand, looking at it sadly as it dwindled away. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder supportively, and she looked up to see Garry's dark navy blue eyes staring at her reassuringly. With a light nod of his head, he helped Ib stand, and together, they rushed to the painting and jumped out and back into their own world._

_After being assaulted by a blinding flash of light, Ib found herself in the regular gallery again, standing in front of the Fabricated World._ _Happiness bubbling up in her, she whirled around to face Garry, only to end up in a full 360 degree turn and meet air._

_"Garry?" She asked, looking around. She shrugged it off and decided to go look for him. As she wandered down a hall, she almost gasped in delight as she caught sight of a dark blue coat. _

_Excitement consumed her as she rushed up to him and tapped him lightly. She was about to call his name and hug him as he turned around, when he suddenly smiled politely and said, "Hm? What is it little lady?"_

_She felt the smile on her face fall off as she desperately tried to search for words. Not like she had any experience or anything, but she thought it would have been pretty creepy if a little girl came up to you and started spouting things of memories you didn't know of, so instead, she settled for, "Um...what's this statue?"_

_The purple haired man glanced at the large rose sculpture before answering, "Ah...this? It's called 'Embodiment of Spirit,' apparently."_

_He turned fully around and voiced out quietly, "...When I look at this sculpture...I feel somehow sorrowful...I wonder why?"_

_He turned back around to face the girl as he gave a sheepish look. "...Ah, I'm sorry if I said anything to trouble you...Never mind what I said. Well, bye."_

_Without a word, he turned and left, leaving the bewildered girl to try and make sense of her partner's amnesia as she fought her sorrow._

_'...It was bad enough that we were denied our happy ending with Mary. But...did fate have to deny my happy ending with Garry too?' Tears threatened to spill over at the edge of Ib's eyes, when she heard someone coming towards her and quickly dried her eyes._

* * *

_(Ib First POV) _

_"There you are, Ib!" The voice of my mother rang through my ears as I faced her soundly, making sure I wasn't near tears anymore._

_My mother peered behind me at the rose sculpture. "...Oh, were you looking at this?"_

_She went around me and looked closer. "Wow, this is really great...It represents a person's heart, I suppose?"_

_Facing me and smiling, she giggled, "I wonder if you have such a beautiful rose in your heart, Ib?"_

_I feigned a faint smile. It didn't matter how beautiful or ugly my heart really was. It was crying inside._

_"Let's take a look around. Have you looked at anything else? I hope we find some more things you like!" My mother exclaimed, taking my hand and leading me away. As she led me away, I turned around and glanced at the exhibition one last time before turning around again and leaving the piece._

* * *

~Ib Third POV~

Ib sighed as she opened her eyes and stared up at the smooth, white, blank ceiling. She rolled over onto her side, her crimson eyes shining as she laid her eyes on the vase with three roses. A blood red one, a dark blue one, and a sunny yellow one.

_Me, Garry, and Mary. _She thought to herself silently. _Although none of us are together anymore..._

The image of when Garry's hand was injured appeared in her mind.

_Ib stood up, making sure to wipe her eyes and hide her weakness from Garry. It was then that she noticed a gash on his hand. Her eyebrows furrowed, staring at it worriedly. _

_"Garry...your hand...it's hurt..."_

_He blinked and looked down, showing a hint of surprise. "...Hm? My hand? Oh, you're right, I cut it...I didn't even notice...It must have just happened."_

_He turned his head towards her and gave her a reassuring smile. "...Well, it's just minor."_

_Despite his words, Ib couldn't help the little bit of worry in her stomach. "...Are...are you really okay?"_

_Garry nodded and said, "Don't worry about it. How about you, Ib? Are you okay?" He looked her over. "...Hm, you seem fine. I'm glad you're okay. Well, let's get going!"_

Ib suddenly gripped the handkerchief in her hand, wrinkling the smooth piece of cloth.

She knotted her eyebrows, frustration dawning on her pale face. '_...It was my fault. I was so worried about Garry, the handkerchief slipped my mind. Even though it should have given me more reason to remember about it when he was seeping blood. I'm such an idiot! Maybe if I had given him the handkerchief, he would have remembered…..Well, there's no chance now….."_

She sniffled as she pressed the handkerchief against her nose and tried to will her misty eyes back to normal. As she was about to give in and close her eyes, her mother's voice came from outside the door.

"Ib?" She called.

Ib shot open her eyes and sat up straight upright, lightly trying to force her voice not to crumble. "...Yes?"

Her mom slowly opened the door, peeking in and grinning. "Ib! I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to a nearby cafe. I heard the macaroons are to die for! How about it?"

Ib pursed her lips as she stared at the ceiling. "Umm...I don't-" Something flashed in her mind then.

_"Macaroons?_

_"Yeah! Macaroons. They're this; um...sweet round...you know what? Once we get out of here, I'll show you. It'll be my treat. I promise."_

Ib's heart shook for a moment, but then she let out a quavering breath. The worried voice of her mother reached her ears. "Ib?" She asked, frowning worriedly.

She looked straight at her mother and gave a tight-lipped smile. "I think I'll go. It's been quite some while since I went out, after all."

After saying that, her mother gave a small squeal and clapped her hands in anticipation and winked. "Yay! I knew you would come. Meet downstairs in a few minutes okay?"

As she closed the door, Ib stood up and walked over to the vase of three flowers, taking the dark blue rose and inhaling its sweet, fragrant scent. She silently whispered into the rose. "When I go to the cafe and have the macaroons, I'll think of you. Garry."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to leave a comment and alert/favorite if you enjoyed. See you in Chapter 2.**

***Amethyst**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakable Reunion

**Thanks to IbInWonderland for reviewing.**

**I'm happy that there's someone who is willing to keep on with this story, so I'll keep writing. And while I appreciate every follow/favorite I get, it would mean a lot to say that you're here by reviewing. It would make me the happiest duck ever ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ib**

***Amethyst**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Breakable Reunion**_

* * *

Ib sat in the stiff wooden chair, her fingers drumming on the clear glass table.

'I've already ordered the macaroons and everything, so just wait here, okay Ib? I'm going to the restroom.' Her mother had excused herself.

She blew her bangs out of her face and sighed. Just how longer was she going to wait for both the macaroons and her mom? It had already been 15 minutes!

As she was about to distract herself with the passing people outside the window, she heard a familiar voice behind her. _Too familiar. _

"Here are your macaroons, sir!"

"Ah, thank you."

The voice who had comforted her all those years ago, the voice which she held onto and dear, the voice which kept her going through that nightmare, the voice that she would never, ever forget. It was right behind her.

Her heart leapt around in her body, and she felt her muscles tense up and stiffen. _It was him. No doubt about it. She would have recognized his voice anywhere. But...should she turn around? If she tried to befriend him after all these years...it would have been a burden. _

But...even so, Ib found herself turning slowly around. Just when she turned enough around to barely glance at the corner of her eye, she caught sight of purple hair, and her heart nearly exploded.

There, calmly sipping water and nibbling on colorful macaroons, sat the man who had saved her life, _Garry. _

And then, Ib was met with the dilemma of going up to him. She didn't want to be a burden to him, or a bother or anything, but at the same time her heart was itching to see him again, to see him look properly at her, to not waste this precious chance...

Just as she was about to make up her mind and go up to Garry, a female voice cut in.

"Garry! Sorry, were you waiting long?"

This time, ever so stealthily, Ib scooted her chair around, so Garry would be in her full view. A part of her froze when she saw a pretty brunette with short hair sit down across from Garry, smiling sweetly. To her sorrow, Garry returned a smile just as sweet and loving.

"No, not at all. Here, I've ordered your favorite, macaroons. Eat up." Garry offered, pushing the plate of macaroons towards the smiling girl.

She grinned in amusement at him as she plucked up a blue macaroon. "You know just what I want, don't you, Garry?"

He gave a rather satisfied and proud grin. "Of course! You're my girlfriend, after all. It's only natural."

And then, at that moment, Ib's heart cracked. She knew...she always knew...that being with Garry was impossible ever since she realized what her true feelings were. When she had first started to feel strange around Garry, she racked her brain for reasons why she felt that way. Was it hatred or awkwardness? No, the feelings she felt were light and fluffy and made her feel joyful. Adoration? Amazement? It might have been, but she felt that it ran deeper than that. Idolize? Worshiped? No, she looked up to him, but she still saw him as a regular, old, normal human. ...Love? Hmm...but the way she felt with her friends was different than that she felt of with Garry. So that couldn't be it...Ah! Could it have possibly been...adult love? The bond that her dad and mom shared, was that it? It certainly felt like she could have no problems acting like her mom and dad do with Garry. But such adult love...her mom said it was too young for her. Even so, as the more time passed she spent with Garry, she found herself denying it less and accepting it all the more. But now...while she sat in her room, mooning over the forgotten past, Garry had up and moved on, even getting himself a girlfriend. It was to be expected...he didn't remember her, and even if he did, he, a 24 year old man, was sure to not even feel anything romantic towards her, a 15 year old girl. Still...was it silly to keep hoping? Right now, she didn't care about romantic feelings anymore; she just wanted him to remember her..._look _at her in the very least...

"Ib, did you see the painting I recommended to you? It's really lovely..." He stopped, seeming to realize his mistake.

The brunette slightly tilted her head, looking curiously at Garry. "Ib?"

Garry met her golden orbs and gave a nervous, awkward laugh. "Sorry...I must have been not thinking straight. I wouldn't get your name wrong after dating for 4 years."

She gave a serene smile, and grasped his hand gently, much to Ib's agony, and reassured, "Yeah. It's okay. Ib sounds pretty similar to Eve, after all."

He returned a relieved smile as he squeezed back. "Eve...a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you. I can't believe I mistook it for Ib."

Ib shook, her trembling painfully obvious. _Calm down, Ib. It doesn't matter anymore. Calm down...! __**...But he used my name.**_

She reached for the glass of water placed on the table, trying to calm down her jumping nerves. She wanted nothing more than to dump the water on 'Eve' and snatch Garry outside. But her morals said otherwise. But even as she brought the glass up to her mouth, her fingers quivered uncontrollably, and the slippery glass of ice water slipped through her shaking fingers, and fell onto the floor with a loud crash, the glass shattering and water flooding everywhere and splashing onto her legs.

"Ah...!" Ib squeaked, wringing her empty hands. She knelt down and started to pick up the shards of glass, but a rather sharp glass dug gashes into her skin as she fumbled with it, wincing.

Trying to keep in her cringing as the blood leaked out, she bit her lip as she began placing the sharp shards in her hand once again.

The scraping of a chair was heard, but Ib paid no attention to it as she gathered up the shards until a hand grabbed her wrist, making her drop the glass and gasp in protest.

"Such a pretty young lady like you shouldn't cut herself so brazenly." She looked up to the owner of the hand, and met his dark navy eyes. _Garry._

He gave her a charming smile that warmed her heart, and at the same time, ripped it. Before she could say anything, he began collecting the shards in his own hands, not even flinching as they cut him.

Ib desperately wanted to say something, even spill out everything in the art gallery if she could, but her mouth was resisting, and Ib could only look regretfully at the ground as she grabbed a napkin from the table and began to soak up the cold water, which turned a sparse red when it touched her wounds.

The onlookers began to turn back at their own business, leaving the two to mop up in silence. A worker came by and cleaned it up, thanking the two for their help. She gave a lop-sided smile as the worker cleaned up. After he left, she was left in silence with Garry, awkwardly cradling her bloody hand.

"Come." Garry grabbed her hand, carefully making sure not to deepen the wound.

"W-What...?" Ib gasped lightly, slightly feeling superior as she glanced at Eve's confused and startled face as they left.

"I can't leave an injured young lady like you alone, can I?" He half-turned around and grinned, half-leading and half-towing her to a nearby water fountain, making her heart twist.

He brought her hand up to the sink and rinsed cold water over it. She inwardly sighed as the icy water hit her wounds, but quickly brought herself back.

"Y-You're injured too, aren't you?" Ib weakly tried to say.

Gently sweeping his fingers over her cuts, he smiled. "I'm fine. These cuts are minor compared to yours."

Despite his words, Ib set her lips in a steady line as she twisted around her and Garry's hands so that his hands would be under the cold water.

"Even so..." She murmured, making sure to hide her face. "No matter how small the wound...you have to disinfect it...or else it'll get infected..."

Garry blinked, and began to smile as he commented softly. "You're a very caring young lady. Thank you."

Ib simply replied with a curt nod, although inside, she was tearing apart. _Why? Why? Why? Why don't you remember? Please. Remember me! Garry!_

Garry tsked as he brought up his and Ib's hand up. "The blood is still leaking out...I wonder if there's something to bandage it up..."

There, something in Ib's mind clicked. _The handkerchief! Will he remember if I give him the handkerchief...?_

"Uh….I...I have a handkerchief you can use..." Ib brought out her handkerchief, holding it out to Garry.

He took it and examined it, then shook his head and handed it back. "I can't use this. This is real lace, isn't it? It must be important to you."

Ib pushed it back firmly. "No. Please, I insist."

Garry looked at it again, and then frowned. "But look, I don't want to stain such an item...It's even got your name on it...see, 'Ib'...'Ib'...?!"

It felt like electricity ran through her veins as she quietly voiced out, "Yes...? That's my name...Ib."

_Please! Please remember! Please, Garry, __**please! **_

Garry slowly turned to meet Ib's crimson eyes, unable to even give a reassuring smile like he usually does. "...It's...it's just that...this name...it seems familiar for some reason..."

_**What? No. Why? Don't you remember? Why?!**_

All hopes and wishes fell along with her fake smile as she deadpanned, "Oh."

He patted his cuts with the handkerchief and wiped Ib's wounds with it. "Do you mind if I keep it a little longer? I want to clean it and return it to you."

A spark lit up inside of Ib, against her will. "Of course. I don't mind at all..."

Garry gave her a smile and nodded back to the cafe. "Want to go back now?"

Ib nodded and smiled wearily. They approached the cafe, and as they walked in, Eve stood up and rushed towards them. She glanced between the two worriedly. "Are you two okay?"

They both nodded, and Ib went for her own table, where her mother was anxiously waiting.

Upon seeing Ib sit down, her mother reeled and spouted out a chain of lectures, which Ib didn't bother to pay attention to. She only tuned back in when her mother scolded,

"-worried! Even though I was gone for a long time, you still shouldn't have wandered off like that! Ib! Are you listening?!"

"Yes, I know, I know. Here, the macaroons have arrived, let's eat." Ib sighed, feeling utterly deflated and hopeless as she pushed her palm in her cheek and boringly swept her eyes over the array of macaroons.

A few moments later, her ears unwillingly picked up the sound of a chair scraping from Garry's table, but she did her best to ignore it.

And what would you know, Garry appeared by their table and grinned politely. "Ib, would you like to sit with me and Eve? Eve completely adores you and your handkerchief. So would you? Ah, if it's okay with your mother of course!"

Her mother glanced at Garry and Ib, back and forth, eventually deciding that she gave the O.K, and nodded slowly, giving Ib warning glares all the way.

Ib slightly shook her head and reluctantly went to their table. She awkwardly sat down, feeling just as stiff as the wooden chair she sat upon, unable to meet Eve or Garry's eyes.

"So you're Ib, right? You have a cute handkerchief. It's nice." Ib looked up at Eve's honey colored eyes. She was smiling seemingly genuinely, but Ib caught the slightest flicker of worry and doubt in her eyes.

"Y-Yes...and thank you..." Ib replied quietly, grasping her skirt with her clammy hands.

Eve nodded and gasped lightly. "Oh dear, I haven't introduced myself. Sorry. I'm Eve, 22 years old, and currently in my fourth year of art college~!" She smiled proudly.

"I'm Garry, a 24 year old tutoring at the art college Eve goes to." Garry said, sipping his glass of water. "How about you, Ib?

"U-Uh, I'm Ib and I'm a sophomore at high school." Ib replied meekly.

Eve squealed and leaned close to Ib. "Oooh~! High school huh~? The nest of drama and romance~. So, Ib, have you got a boyfriend? Or at least someone you like? Hmmm~?"

Ib blushed madly while Garry laughed. "I-I-I do have someone I like...but I absolutely won't tell you."

Garry grinned in amusement. "Well, Ib's already 15 and a very pretty young lady. It would be surprising if she didn't like anyone."

Eve nodded in agreement, but turned back to Ib with a pout. "Ooh...I wish I went to your school so I could find out who you liked!"

A sad, sorrowful smile spread faintly on her lips as her crimson eyes seemed to dull. "...He would probably never like me anyway."

"Oh, don't say that!" Eve encouraged lightly, Ib's sorrow unnoticeable to her. "Right, Garry?"

Garry stayed silent, his eyes focused on her sad smile. "Garry?"

He blinked and laughed apologetically. "R-Right! Hahaha, sorry, I was in a daze."

Ib stared worriedly at Garry. "Are...Are you really okay?"

As he was about to reassure her, his head pounded like a drum. "Nnn...!" He suddenly leaned forward and clutched his head in his heads, wincing like mad.

"Garry!" Eve and Ib gasped simultaneously.

"Garry! Garry, what's wrong? Stay with me!" Eve cried, putting her hands over Garry's.

He didn't answer, as he simply increased the grip on his thumping head.

After a few seconds of silence, Eve finally looked toward Ib apologetically. "I'm so sorry Ib, but we'll have to go."

Ib could only stare worriedly at them as Eve stood up and helped Garry. "W-Will he be okay? Are you going to take him to a hospital?" Her voice shook.

Eve met Ib's ruby red eyes flooded with concern once again and sighed. "No...Garry doesn't like the hassle. Here, this is Garry's house number. Call him after a few days. I'm sorry, but we'll have to break our meeting short." She took her hands of Garry for a split second to take out a small notepad paper and pen, scribble Garry's house number on it, and hand it to Ib before placing her hands over Garry's again.

"Sorry again, Ib. Bye!" Eve waved quickly, as she hurried out of the cafe, a groaning Garry in her hands, as she left the dumbstruck and worried crimson eyed girl standing in the cafe, clutching the now wrinkled piece of paper in a balled fist.

_...Garry..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**_  
_

**See you in Chapter 3.**

**Don't forget to review .w.**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Thanks to FlyingKitsunes and anon ThisReviewCounts for reviewing**

**The word count for this chapter isn't as much as the last, but I'll take it. Sorry if any characters seem OCC in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: No own Ib.**

***Amethyst **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Memories**_

* * *

~Garry's POV~

_"...Ghh..." I groaned weakly, as my body writhed in pain. What was this...? Shortly after my rose had been stolen, wounds began to appear on my body, until I could move no longer. Why was this happening? Am I going to die? I...don't want to die...I..._

_I saw black._

_When I finally awoke again, I found that the wounds on me had disappeared, and I slowly got up with reluctance. "...Mmm...What's this...? The pain's gone...oh?"_

_I looked in front of me and saw two red shoes. I furrowed my brows in confusion and looked up to see a girl__ with medium chocolate brown hair. Her ruby red eyes directly under her straight bangs__ peer__ed__ down curiously at me. I jolted, letting judgment get the better sense of me. I backed away in a hurry, thinking she was a creature of the gallery. _

_"Eeek!" I cried instinctively, scuttling back in a hurry. "Wh...what is it NOW?! T-There's nothing left for you to take, I tell you!"_

_The girl looked curiously at me. After a moment of silence, a thought of hope surfaced to my head. "W...wait...Dear me, could you be...someone from the gallery...?!"_

_Her eyes flashed with recognition as she nodded. _

_I gave out a breath of relief and stepped closer to the young girl. "So, you are! Oh, thank heavens! There's someone here besides me!"_

_We leaned against the wall, and exchanged our experiences thus so far. "So I see...You don't have any clue to how things got to this point, either. It would seem we wound up in very similar situations. I have to say..."_

_I glanced down at my bright blue rose__ that she had given back__, hidden securely under my coat now and frowned lightly. "Even down to these roses. Wounds appear on me when my rose loses its petals."_

_I shuddered, thinking of what could have transpired if she had not gotten it back, and gave her a grateful smile. "I thought I was a goner there...Thank you for getting it back...Now, first things first...we'd better find a way out."_

_"I think I'll go mad if I stay in this dreadful place for too long..." I shook my head and ran __a__ hand through my dyed hair when I suddenly realized something. "Ah! I still haven't asked your name. My, that was rude of me! Well, my name's Garry. And you are?"_

_The petite girl looked up at me and opened her mouth ever so slightly and began to speak softly, "I-"_

As if I was being dropped from a cliff and was falling, my eyes snapped open as I gasped.

"Garry!" A feminine voice gasped as a hand grasped mine.

I looked to the side hesitantly, and a breath I didn't know I was holding escaped in a rush of subtle disappointment. "Oh. It's just you, Eve."

I shut my eyes once again and wiped cold sweat off my forehead, leaving my hand over my eyes as Eve huffed, "What?! 'Oh. It's just you, Eve.' Hey now! I'm taking care of you!"

"Yes, yes..." I breathed tiredly. It felt like I was expecting someone else to be there...No, not just expecting, _hoping. _But why I should hope for someone else besides my girlfriend to be here beside me was beyond me...

"Ib..." I suddenly found myself saying. "Ib...what happened to her?"

Eve blinked. "Ib? We had to break it short because you were in a bad shape. She was worried so I told her to call you in a few days. I gave her your house number."

I swung my legs over the couch so I was sitting up. "Ib...what's her number? I'll call her."

"H-Hey now...she'll call in a few days! You shouldn't push yourself." Eve put a hand on my knee and shoulder, and held me there.

I met her golden eyes and winced. Her face had anxiety and worry written all over it, and in the face of such a worried and anxious girl, especially my girlfriend, I couldn't refuse.

"Alright...I got it..."

Eve gave me a relieved and gentle smile as she took my hands once more, but then worry took over once again. "Garry...are you alright? What happened back there?"

I looked down, avoiding her gaze, for even I couldn't answer that question. "I...I'm not sure. All of a sudden, my head felt like it was being pounded on. The feeling was too horrid. Sorry."

She patted me reassuringly and gave a smile. "It's fine, Garry. Do you need anything else? If not, I have some last minute homework to cram in."

I blinked and looked curiously at her. "Are you sure you don't want me to help? If I can, I-"

Eve interrupted me by shaking her head and pinching my cheeks. "No thanks, mister art teacher. Not today. You need some rest. I'll manage by myself."

Giving her a concerned look, I sighed. "Well...I won't keep you from your studies. Go on, then. I'm fine."

She nodded and grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door. She opened and headed out, but as she was about to close it, she peeped back in and grinned charmingly. "If anything comes up, call me okay? If...no..._When_ you get better, I'll treat you to some macaroons! I promise."

Before I could protest, she closed the door. I gave a weary smile, but something struck my head as if it were lightning, and I clutched it in agony again, flinching. _'Again?!'_

But this time, it had only lasted a few seconds, and when it was over, only words were left lingering on my mind. _"If...When...I'll treat...macaroons...promise..."_

Frowning in puzzlement, I tried to search my head for answers. _'Those were just the words Eve said just now. What's so special about them?'_

I swallowed the lump in my throat, putting a hand to my forehead. There was a feeling at the very bottom of the pit in my stomach. An indescribable feeling, one full of longing and misery and regret. Somewhat like a void, and like voids, they are always empty. I had realized that it was some time since I felt it and I remembered about the void in me. I had forgotten it over the past few years I've spent with Eve. It was somewhat nostalgic, mixed with pain. Since when was the last time I mooned over this void? ...Ah, 5 years ago. Six years ago, I writhed with pain, misery, and yearning, for reasons I didn't know. I had continuous nightmares every night, and when I actually did have a peaceful sleep, only the images of two girls came to haunt me. This had continued for two years, until I finally met Eve. Eve finally showed me the sun to my darkness, and after a year of meeting, I finally summoned the courage to ask her out. Since then, my nightmares have ceased, and the pain of the void slowly faded away. But just because it is forgotten, does not mean it's not there.

But why it should occur now, after forgetting for four years was something I couldn't comprehend. I plopped down on the couch and gave a long sigh as I closed my eyes. _I need some sleep...Hopefully those nightmares will leave me alone..._

~Third POV~

Ib sighed, placing the book she held in her hands down on the table, face down. The sun was starting to set, but even so, the sunlight shone upon the dim room, making it seem somewhat nostalgic and peaceful. It had been a few hours since she saw Garry leave. Upon returning home, her mother was understanding about the condition of her new friend and let her be. She found herself aimlessly wandering her home, searching for something to do, to take her mind off Garry...After awhile, she found herself in the library. So, she dwindled away the time by reading books. But unfortunately, she had already read every book in the library, and the familiar books could only hold her nostalgic attention for so long. Sighing, she stood up with the book and the piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it caught her eye.

That piece of paper held her attention more than any book in the library ever could. Garry's number was scrawled on it, almost mocking her. She bit her lip, trying not to look at it. For hours, she had been trying to decide whether or not to call him. She wanted nothing more but to confirm his condition, but at the same time, she might've been a bother to him. Had he remembered her and all the times they spent together, she wouldn't have hesitated at all. But he remembered nothing of her, so she was cautious of his impressions of her.

Shaking her head, she went back to the book's shelf and placed it back. Her eyes wandered over the covers of the book, searching hopelessly. Walking over to more shelves and sweeping her eyes over the boring covers, she was about to give up, when one gray book caught her eye and sent a shock coursing through her veins.

Her breath hitched and she ran to get a stool to stand on. She balanced herself on the stool and stood on her toes to reach the book. It slid down to her fingers and she breathlessly stared at the title of the old, torn book.

_'Guertena'_

Flipping over the book, she hoped to find something of a summary, but she saw nothing. She went back to her table and set the book down, nearly too afraid to open it.

_'It's okay...'_ She tried to reassure herself. _'It's fine...don't worry...He..._They_...can't hurt you anymore...'_

Finally, she gathered her courage up and opened the book, and found a table of contents.

_'Death of the Individual'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'The Lady in Red'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'Worry'_

...These were all the titles of his work. She scanned the list until she found one that seemed to immobilize her.

_'Mary'_

Her fingers trembled unwillingly. She found the page and took a deep breath before flipping over to the page. To her surprise, it was blank. Frowning, her worry and hesitation melted away into confusion and she continued flipping, but all of the pages were blank.

"W-What...?" Confusion flooded her mind. _'Why? Why is everything blank? Why...'_

Turning back to Mary's chapter, what she saw there sent her plunging into terror with an icy feeling, and with a yelp, she jerked the book out of her hands and hurried backwards. Slowly, her breathing and heart steadied and she cautiously advanced back to the book. But her efforts to stay calm melted away in a sizzling fire as her heart rate increased as she stared at the book.

_'What...'_ Her crimson orbs shook uncontrollably, staring aghast at the page before her. _'In the world is this?!'_

In front of her, on the page that was completely blank just a few moments ago, now had bold, black words printed on the page. But it wasn't just the sudden appearance of the sentence that had Ib startled. What had sent her into a storm of confusion and fright was the meaning of the sentence itself.

_** S**_

She continued staring for a good few minutes, as if she was trying to process this information correctly. Inside her mind, her brain was reeling.

_'Mary is alive? No...but...I...I thought I burned her...W...Will she...will she try to take revenge on me and Garry?! Oh, no! That's bad...considering Garry doesn't even know of nothing right now...How is Mary alive, though? What will she do? No, can she even get to the outside world? What if-'_

Ib looked down upon the book and let out a light gasp as more words started to form.

_** E**_

She then sharply turned all around, as though looking for someone. Somebody...somebody without a doubt was contacting her. But...what did they mean by 'write'? As in...write...in the book? Grabbing a pencil, she flipped over to the next page and wrote something down, her hand shaking all the while.

_**Who are you? **_

She nervously kept her eyes on the book, awaiting a response. She doubted that they would so easily respond, but it was better than anything. After a few moments, more words started to form, immediately capturing her attention.

_**You will know in due time.**_

Ib got a hold of her pencil and scribbled more on it.

_**How is Mary alive? How do you know? Can she go into the human world? Does she bear ill feelings towards me and Garry? Please answer.**_

She was very aware that she was firing a lot at them, but she needed answers.

_**1. You and Garry gave her the strength to feel emotions. Strong ones. Those emotions pushed through Mary's death and forged her soul to survive. But she is now but a soul. 2. You will know in due time. 3. Yes, she can. Being a soul can allow her to do that. 4. ...I am unsure. You will need to face her yourself and speak with her in order to clear it up.**_

Something throbbed in Ib's mind as she scrawled more.

_**You say I can speak with her? How? **_

_**Being a soul can allow her to take over a weak spirited individual. She will give off a vibe or aura that will allow you to know she is Mary. But people who have not met Mary before can tell nothing. Therefore, only you and Garry will be able to tell, making it the perfect cover for her**__._

A longing sense of sadness and hesitation overwhelmed her as she wrote down her next words.

_**Has Mary changed in any way?**_

_**...You can decide that for yourself.**_

For a few minutes, she held the pencil in a vice grip and relaxed it a moment later. Finally, taking a deep breath, she wrote daintily.

_**Thank you.**_

Ib stared at the page, expecting something to appear. When nothing did, however, she closed her eyes contentedly and closed up the book softly. She walked over to the stool and stood on it again, gently sliding the book back into its place. Feeling somewhat drained now, she ambled back to her room and fell limply on the bed, her hair sprawling.

Her eyes wandered over to the white vase, and settled on the vibrant blue rose.

_'I've found Garry...but...he doesn't remember me. And he has a girlfriend and his own life now...Why would he need me?'_

Drifting over to the other side of the red rose, her eyes met the brilliant yellow rose.

_'Mary is alive...but...does she hate me? I...I don't want her...to hate me...'_

Finally, she set her sights on the scarlet red rose in the middle, and softly closed her eyes, suddenly feeling utterly hopeless and weak.

_'What...should I do?'_

* * *

**That's that. I'm a bit reminded of Harry Potter for some reason. Oh well. See you in Chapter 4 and remember to review and you get a cookie. ;)**

**...Also a shoutout as you guys have seen but I don't think anybody cares lool. **


	4. Chapter 4: Reappearance

**Thanks to melisatieneprisa, MiyakoMinami, PhoenixBrassArcher, and anons GarryxIb and a reader for reviewing.**

**You guys make it worthwhile ;)**

**Back with Chapter 4. Apologies for any OCCness. I don't have much to say, so we'll just go right ahead. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib**

***Amethyst**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Reappearance**_

* * *

Lying down, simply resting, the tired Ib and Garry were completely oblivious to the beautiful day outside.

But one girl noticed it all. Even when she wasn't materialized, she was the only one to look up at the vast, endless sky of blue, the glittering, shining sun, and the soft, white cotton clouds.

She sat on a bench in a park, taking in the full brunt of the life around her.

Gazing gently at the critters playing in the healthy vivacious nature adorned a soft, faint smile on her porcelain face.

Her appearance had hardly changed from 6 years ago, the only notable differences her longer hair and grown height.

The dark, long green dress she wore seemed to have grown with her, her hands folded patiently in her lap. Golden long locks of hair cascaded all the way down slightly past the middle of her back. The azure eyes once harboring malice and anger was now clear and peaceful, and swept over every movement of life.

Behind her, two children were nearing as they ran across the soft grass, giggling merrily.

One of the children jumped onto the bench, standing right through where the girl sat and jumped down, cheering gallantly.

"Bwahahahaha! Look at me, Cheryl! I've cleared the huuuge mountain!" He laughed, throwing his arms up in the air.

The girl, who had run around the bench giggled and grinned. "Brother's so cool! Let's go, now through the deadly swamp! We've got to rescue mother!"

He pumped his fist up and responded eagerly, "Yeah!"

They ran for a few feet, but the young boy suddenly stopped and shivered.

Turning around, the girl looked at her brother curiously. "Brother?"

He looked around uncomfortably, as if someone was there. "I-I felt really cold just now..."

She tilted her head. "Really? But the sun is so nice and warm."

Shaking his head, he gave another shudder before marching up and past his sister. "I-It's not there anymore. Let's just go."

Giggling, the girl followed him and sang out, "Brother's weird~!" repeatedly, ignoring her brother's protests.

The golden haired girl sighed as the two children left her sights. _'An after effect from going through a soul's body...'_

'Mary.' A soft voice reached her ears, causing her to turn around and gasp in delight.

She flew up to the man, positively beaming, and hugged the gray haired individual, who smiled gently in return. "Father!"

He ran a hand through her golden hair lovingly and patted her shoulder before looking around and observing the park. "So this is the new place you've found?"

Mary nodded happily as her father led her over to the bench and they sat down. She played with the loose strings on her dress and her fingers before glancing over sheepishly to her father. "So...did...did you tell Ib...?"

Giving her hair another ruffle, he smiled. "Of course I did. She remembers all about you."

The happiness lit in her eyes conflicted with the spark of fright. Happiness of being remembered by her first, best, and only friend, and fright from the very memories her friend should remember.

"Father..." Mary voiced out quietly, suddenly very interested in her lap and the flowers beneath her. "Is...Ib...still mad...?"

Gazing sympathetically at his 'daughter', he squeezed her shoulder and said supportively, "I don't believe so. It seemed she was more concerned if _you_ were mad at _he__r_."

Mary turned to face him abruptly, her blue eyes widening with disbelief. "Ib? _Me_? Mad at _her_? No way!" She slowly relaxed as she played with her hair absently. "...Yes, I'm a little sad that Ib burned me, but it was for the better. I couldn't hurt Ib and I was freed at the same time. I owe my life to Ib actually...if it weren't for the emotions she gave me, I probably would have died..."

A peaceful silence engulfed the two as they averted their gazes in different directions.

"On another note, Father..." Mary voiced out quietly, looking somewhat hopeful, "I found an appropriate body for me to go into."

"Is that so? It meets all the requirements?" He warned.

"Yes. Of course." Mary confirmed, beaming proudly.

He gave a pat on her head and smiled. "Isn't that great, Mary? You'll be able to meet Ib soon."

Her azure eyes adopted a distant, yearning look as she gazed into the distance. "Yes..."

* * *

_I'll see you soon...Ib..._

_"Let's be friends, Ib!" _

_"Don't leave me, Ib..."_

_"Hey...you promised...that we'd be together, right? __**Right?!"**_

_"Ib, please don't...!"_

_"Ib...why...? __**I thought we were friends." **_

_"No, Ib!" _

_"__**IB!" **_

Crimson eyes shot open as Ib sat up straight, panting as her heart beat madly. Beads of cold sweat trickled down her face as she rested against the bedpost, trying to calm her speeding heart. Wiping her forehead, she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. A small wave of relief hit her when she splashed the cold water onto her face, but as she looked up at the mirror, her heart thumped loudly as she saw the reflection of an azure eyed blonde girl looking sorrowfully at her.

_"Why? Ib..."_

Ib tried to control her emotions as best she could, but as the reflection started to slowly reach out to her, puzzlement and frustration in her clear blue eyes, Ib could only scream.

"NO!"

Ib's mother was busy cooking dinner when the scream of her daughter came from upstairs. Gasping and dropping her knife, she ran upstairs, yelling worriedly, "Ib?! Ib?!"

She ran into the bathroom and saw her pitiful daughter, crouched down before the sink, head buried in her knees and her hands gripping her head tightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Ib sobbed repeatedly, her quiet voice shaking, not unlike her small quivering body.

Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Ib's mother whispered, concern evident in her voice, "Ib, sweetie, what's wrong? Ib, it's okay, I'm here, you'll be alright. It's alright, Ib, ssshhh..."

A man with a dark blue suit and tousled brown hair carrying a suitcase slammed the door open, yelling, "Honey?! Ib?! What's wrong?!"

His wife came out moments later, furiously shushing him. "Sshh! Ib's upstairs, sleeping! Keep your voice down!"

He clamped his hand over his mouth embarrassingly, and after looking around, his wife led him to his study.

Grasping his wife's hand, he stared firmly into her red eyes. "Honey, what's wrong? You called me with such urgency and worry...What happened?"

The woman sighed as she used her free hand to rub her weary temples. "Ib's having nightmares again. Do you remember, 6 years ago, when Ib continuously had nightmares of being in a haunted gallery sort of thing after the visit from the Guertena's art gallery?"

"Yes..." The man frowned. "It took her two years to get over that...I never did understand it..."

"Well, neither did I. But it's happening again. Ib hallucinates strange, frightening things for some reason. This time, I heard her scream from the bathroom, and when I reached her, she was crouched down on the floor, whispering repeatedly 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry...'. Something must have scared her out of her wits, she was shaking like a leaf..."

Scratching his head of brown hair, he murmured, "Well, what should we do? The best solution would be to see a therapist of some sort, but I don't want Ib to think that we think she's crazy or something..."

"She's at a very sensitive age sweetie. It might be best to leave her alone and let her recover on her own like last time." She sighed tiredly.

"And just leave her be with her hallucinations for another two years?" He snapped, making his wife's eyes widen.

Taking a firm look, she fixated her gaze on her husband, sternly saying, "Honey, we don't know what was happening with Ib right then and now."

"All the more reason to try and help her-"

"So do we know if she _wants_ our help? She seemed perfectly fine with the fact that we left her to herself to deal with her nightmares." Ib's mother interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Ug..." His frowned deepened, but he looked down at the table and said quietly, "Couldn't we just...contact someone and tell them her condition so we know what to do to at least try and help? I just...don't want her to suffer by herself for two years again...especially at her age..."

Her expression softened as she sighed, "I suppose we can." She scooted out of her chair and patted his face gently. "Now lighten up that frown. You'll leave wrinkles. And if you have enough time to frown, you'll have enough time to take a hot chicken soup up to Ib once she's woken up."

"I'm not a woman, so I don't care about wrinkles...you can leave that up to me. I'll try to help Ib." Her father declared with a determined tone.

She gave a light chuckle as her husband ran out of the study to get the soup. But the lightness evaporated from her face as she stared out the window and into the gray sky. _'Ib...please recover soon...Don't worry your father and mother too much, Ib...'_

* * *

**Make sure to review/follow/favorite if you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

**Thanks to Disciple of Ember and anon ThisReviewCounts for reviewing.**

**Special thanks to Disciple of Ember for taking out the time to write that long review. Even if it didn't seem long to others, it certainly seemed long to me. Thank you for providing your opinion on my story and writing, because I know it's not perfect and getting reviews like yours motivates me to become a better writer. So a special thanks to you, good sir/madam :)**

**This chapter was brought to you by 'Because parents need their screentime' Haha.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Reunited**_

* * *

Staring up at the blank ceiling, Ib remained motionless in her bed. It had actually been a few hours since she had woken up, but she didn't feel like going up and trying to explain what had happened to her parents.

_'Although it's pretty obvious what had happened. I apparently saw 'something' and fainted_." Ib thought dully.

_"They probably think I'm mad. Twice now." _Ib thought wearily, turning face down, stuffing her face in her pillow.

A light knock on her door immediately sent her face up again as her father's voice called out gently, "Ib? Are you awake, sweetie? Can I come in?"

Making sure her voice didn't sound weird, she voiced out, "Yeah. You can come in."

Slowly, the door opened and her father came in, carefully carrying a bowl of steaming soup. Ib couldn't help giving a dreamy smile as the delicious aroma filled her room.

After he placed the soup on the table nearby, he gently helped Ib up. As Ib sat up, they were cloaked in an awkward silence.

"I'm fine, dad. You don't have to worry about me." Ib croaked out, sounding much more strained than she thought.

Gazing worriedly at his daughter, he awkwardly nodded, but murmured quietly. "I...I understand..."

He brought up a hand to stroke her head as he whispered softly, his voice thick with concern. "I understand...but Ib...if something is ever wrong...please, tell your parents. I don't want you to suffer through this alone again, Ib. If there's ever something we can do to help, just name it. I'd do it without hesitation."

A warm, loving smile spread gracefully across her lips as she placed a small hand over her father's, the tension in her stomach unknotting. "Thank you, dad. If you want to know how to help me as of now...just keep being there for me. That's all I need."

He brought up his other arm and wrapped it around his daughter, pulling her in a heart warming hug. "Promise you'll notify me or your mom whenever you need something? I'd prefer it if it were me though."

Stifling a laugh, she replied warmly, "Yeah, I promise."

"...Ib?"

"Yes, dad?"

"You know that I love you more than your mother does, right?"

"Haha...I love you too, dad."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Ib's dad's voice rang worriedly from the phone.

"I'll be fine, dad, really." Ib tried to convince him, as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"You _sure_? You couldn't just wait until your parents come home like the good old ti-"

"_Dad_. I'll be _fine_." Ib laughed. "I just want to go out and browse around a little while I get some fresh air."

"...You couldn't just 'browse around a little while getting some 'fresh air' with your parents...?" He grumbled.

"I'm already 15, dad. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Huh? No, wait, Ib-!"

_Click._

Shrugging as she stowed away her phone, she absent-mindedly sighed. "Sorry, dad."

_'Actually, I just wanted to go to that cafe where Garry was because I wanted to see him. I tried calling him countless of times, but he didn't answer. Of course, I could never tell dad that I was going to go to a cafe in hopes of meeting a guy while I was getting some fresh air...'_ Ib thought sheepishly.

With another helpless sigh, she stepped out into the outside, and was met with a dreary gray sky overhead. Although Ib could have less preferred such a bland and gloomy looking sky, she loved the cool weather that went along with it.

Wrapping around the thin jacket closer to her, Ib started towards the cafe.

As she neared the cafe, a light bubbly excitement bubbled up inside of her. Trying not to smile, she quickened her pace. Once she reached the cafe, she eagerly looked inside the window, hoping to catch a glance of his memorable purple hair. Her hopes dampened as a frown set on her face when she saw none. Pursing her lips, she slid her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

_'...Well, what should I do now? I don't have Garry's phone number with me, and I don't know where he lives..._' Ib absently strolled on, deciding that she would just walk around for a bit before going back home.

Too caught up in her own imagination of trying to find Garry, Ib failed to notice the droplets of rain splattering on the ground, and the blonde girl from behind, watcing her from afar.

_Plip!_

Ib tripped back into reality, and realized that her hair was starting to get soaked. She looked around, and found that everyone had already scurried into the safety of their homes. The rain was starting to come down heavily, and Ib didn't particularly want to run around with wet clothes sticking to her body.

Cursing at herself and her luck, Ib pulled up her hood and dashed to the nearest store, which was closed, but had shelter from the rain.

Pulling out a seat for herself, Ib sat there, staring gloomily at the rain.

Instinctively, Ib looked around, and to her slight startle and surprise, saw a long haired blonde girl, standing in the rain.

Suspicion and alertness invaded her senses as she warily stood up to get a closer look at the girl.

She had slightly curly long blonde hair reaching a little past the middle of the back, somewhat straightened from the rain, and sky blue eyes that were cast downward at the ground. The old fashion dark green dress she wore, struck Ib as odd. It was long sleeved, and quite formal looking, not to mention old. Why would anyone wear that outside, in public, on a day like this?

Suddenly, the girl looked up, straight at Ib, and crimson met blue. Startled at the sudden action, Ib didn't know how to respond, whether to run away or befriend her.

Mysteriously, the girl smiled strangely, and ran in the opposite direction. As her black dress shoes clicked and clacked further and further, Ib was at a loss for what to do. Ib knew _much_ better than to follow a stranger, especially one like that, but something...something about her was just so...compelling. It was like how boys unconsciously tried to drift closer to the mysterious Ib. It was almost like a moth to a flame. Except...Ib was the moth this time.

And before she knew it, Ib was running after the odd blonde, whether her mind understood it or not.

Ib continued the chase for another few minutes. Her mind was reeling. The morals drilled inside her mind screamed 'no', but her heart was shouting right back, 'yes'. And Ib knew better than anyone else to follow her heart when something was up.

Finally, as Ib's legs were starting to get sore, the blonde opened up the door of a building and ran in. Anxiety pounded in Ib's heart along with a nervous excitement.

Panting lightly, Ib slowed to a walk as she stood in front of the building. It was painted a dreary gray, much like the sky today, and was peeling all over. It was one of those buildings that you always pass, but never really notice. But when you did notice, all you could think about it was when they were going to tear it down. It was just another one of those buildings that no one ever really cared about.

_'So why would she go in here?'_

The deed of trespassing on an unknown territory frightened and hesitated her. But that fright triggered a thought that was even more fearful.

_'This could be a deadly trap. My life could be in danger. I could die.' _Ib's ruby eyes widened with the horrible realization.

_'So then...'_ She took a step towards the building.

Her hand wrapped around the door's cold, metal handle. _'Why am I still going?'_

Was the memorization that strong? Or...was it something that ran deeper? Nevertheless, Ib drew a shaky breath as she pulled open the door, and was met with nothing but darkness. Cautiously, she stepped in, her flats stepping comfortably on the stone floor. She lingered near the door, in case it would shut close like in one of those horror movies, which she had plenty of experience about, having lived through one herself.

But all of a sudden, the glaring lights switched on, causing her to falter and let down her guard momentarily. As soon as she adjusted to the light, her wariness faded away slightly as she took a step from the door.

"Hello...?" Ib voiced out suspiciously.

Ib narrowed her crimson eyes, and spotted a figure in the shadows. Just as Ib was about to address it, almost as it sensed Ib had noticed it, it stepped out, revealing the girl.

Smiling mysteriously, she tilted her head in a way so that her blonde curls would slightly come over her face. "Hi."

An itch of irritation twitched across Ib's normally composed face. _Hi_? Did she really just only say _Hi_?

Irritation flashed across Ib's expression as she put her hands on her hip and raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

Slowly, the girl's smile disintegrated, and she was left looking dully at the floor. Ib took on a questioning look as the two were engulfed in silence. After a few moments, the girl slowly looked up, and met Ib's crimson orbs.

It was as if lightning had pierced her. Ib trembled. She knew. She knew those azure orbs far too well. As well as the emotions mixed inside it.

_**Mary.**_

There was no doubt about it now. Everything made sense. Why Ib was so compelled to follow her, why Mary was so sly as to lead her here...It was no mistake, no illusion. Because those eyes were far too emotional to be real...and no one knew those eyes better than Ib...after all...it was Ib herself that put those emotions there in the first place.

And even now...when Ib knew nothing of why Mary came, or where her feelings lie, Ib didn't feel any fear or remorse. She only had one clear goal in her mind.

Without another word, Ib threw herself at Mary, and wrapped her arms around Mary's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Mary." She sobbed quietly into the girl's shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry...I don't care if you decide to kill me right now, I don't care if you'll hate me for the rest of your life...All I wanted was just for you to know...That I'm sorry."

Whatever Mary was expecting, it sure wasn't this. When Ib realized who she was, she was expecting something else. Running away in terror, being wary, those were the things that wouldn't have been surprising. But...as Ib was quietly apologizing as she embraced Mary, all Mary could feel was...warmth.

"I...was really sad when I had to burn you, Mary. Because...I really do consider you as my friend."

Mary's cobalt eyes widened. Something was dripping from her eyes. Ib finally drew away, and when Mary looked into Ib's face, she let out a light gasp.

"Ah...Ib...you're...crying." Mary pointed out, surprised to see that Ib was shedding tears for her sake.

Giggling, Ib motioned towards Mary as well. "So are you, Mary!"

Lightly tilting her head in confusion, Mary reached up to her eyes, and felt the liquid. She remained in a naive startledness as she felt the water from Ib's eyes.

_'We're the same...'_

"Ib..." Mary murmured, a ghost of a smile starting to materialize on her face. An indescribable feeling of warmth and happiness enveloped her like a blanket, as she started to weep unashamedly, wailing and sniffling, hands rubbing at her eyes.

In that moment, Ib saw the the young Mary in the gallery standing before her, crying just like she was now. Guilt and sympathy wrapped itself around Ib's heart as she wondered quietly, _'...when Mary was alone in the gallery...I wonder...was she crying like this?'_

Mary suddenly threw herself into Ib further, sobbing harder than ever before. All the emotions, the confusion, the frustration, the helplessness, the betrayal, everything she had forged through in the horrific gallery was released in the form of those tears. Responding with a heartfelt hug, Ib felt tongue-tied. What could she possible say in this situation? No one has been through what Mary has. Saying something in a futile attempt to comfort her would only make Ib look like an ignorant person. So, she could only bite her lip, and hope that her message of friendship would be communicated to Mary through her embrace.

Eventually, as the pelting of the rain hitting the building lightened up, so did Mary's tears, as her full-on sobbing was reduced to a few sniffles here and there. Finally, Ib gathered up the courage to voice out, "Mary...? I...I know this is probably a stupid question, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but...will...will you ever forgive me...?"

Silence was the only thing that rang through the building, and though Mary remained huddled up against Ib, she made no move to express her forgiveness nor did her countenance reveal anything.

As the sound of nothing stretched on like a vast sea, Ib could feel her resolve and strength weakening. _'It's fine...'_ she thought with a trembling heart. _'It's fine even if Mary doesn't forgive me...at...at least I know...that she's okay-'_

"I..." Ib felt a jolt run through her as Mary started to shift. Extracting herself from Ib, she straightened up and locked on her azure orbs onto Ib's searching crimson ones.

"...I...I will forgive you. If... you can forgive me."

The reaction was instantaneous, as Mary almost had no time to react at all when Ib threw her arms around Mary's neck again, exclaiming, "Are you kidding me? The fact that you're even able to forgive me...any thanks I express wouldn't be enough..."

Nearly surprised out of her tears, a grin tugged at Mary's lips as she suddenly began laughing joyfully, a sincere action that Mary had not had the privilege to do for all her life.

When the two girls were all out of laughter and tears, Mary eagerly latched onto Ib's arm, chirpily saying, "Ib, Ib, can you come to my house today? I have soooo much I want to tell you!"

Unable to keep a smile off her face, Ib nodded. "Okay. I want to hear everything, too!"

After what seemed like an eternity of exchanges in hugs, tears, and laughter, the two girls made their way towards the door, and as Ib pushed open the door and was met with a clearing sky, she suddenly jostled, for Mary had grabbed her hand and was positively beaming.

A warm, nostalgic feeling overtook Ib as she smiled warmly at Mary. When was the last time Mary had grasped her hand like this...? Ah, it was back then, at the gallery, when they had gotten separated from Garry...Despite being separated from Garry, when Mary had grasped her hand, Ib felt a spark of happiness. No girl her age had ever grasped her hand, and even looked happy being left alone with her.

But now...Ib felt even happier than that as she walked down the street, hand-in-hand with her treasured friend, under the parting clouds of grey, a sure sign, that hopefully, everything would clear up in time.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a bit on the cheesy and cliche side, and they might be a little OOC (FORGIVE ME) but hopefully it works. **

**Well, until Chapter 6.**

***Amethyst**


End file.
